


Cullen Screws Up

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen lets his anger get the better of him at a meeting, and it scares Lynn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen Screws Up

The meeting had been long when Leliana receives a message from one of her scouts. "Prince Vael has been tracking Anders down, and it seems like he may have found him. If Vael gets Anders, he will make him tranquil."

"Good." Cullen spits full of hate, and Lynn grips the edge of the table as she stares at him. 

"Find him, conscript him to the Inquisition." Leliana nods and gives the order to the scout who was waiting for a decision.

"How could you have that abomination join the Inquisition?" Cullen asks, and Lynn winces.

"No one should be made tranquil." Lynn's knuckles turn white as she tries to calm down.

"Some people deserve it." Cullen replies, scaring Lynn. Her breath doesn't seem to pass her throat, and she starts to shake. She notices how Cullen stares down at the map, not looking at her. Lynn is scared that he might think that she would deserve to be made tranquil some day, that he might find an excuse to rip her mind apart. He swore he never would after her nightmare, but now she wasn't sure.

"I think that's all for the day." Leliana says, breaking the silence. Lynn nods, and runs out of the room.

 

Once Lynn gets into her room, she flings herself onto her bed and sobs into her pillow. She hears her door open, and soft footsteps walking up her stairs. When she looks up, Lynn sees Bryce standing by her bed. "What happened, love?" He sits down beside her, and wipes her tears away. Lynn rests her head on his lap and tells him what Cullen said at the meeting. "I'm sorry, love, but he was a Templar. Of course he would think like that."

"I thought he was different, Bryce. He was so kind, honest. I thought I could trust him. I thought he..." Tears build up in Lynn's eyes again.

"Thought he what?" Bryce asks softly.

"I thought he cared for me, he told me he did."

"Templars lie, love." Lynn feels Bryce runs his fingers through her hair, and she looks up into his blue-grey eyes. She sits up and walks away from Bryce. Gathering her thoughts, Lynn stares at her books. Behind her she hears her door open and close again, heavy footsteps quickly ascending the stairs. "What do you want, Templar?" Bryce growls, anger laced in his voice.

"I have nothing to say to you, Bryce." Lynn hears Cullen walk toward her, and when she turns around, she watches Bryce get in his way.

"You have nothing to say to her either." She can feel the magic Bryce is summoning.

"Bryce!" Lynn shouts, "don't do it. It won't change anything." Both men look in her direction to see her hugging herself to keep from shaking. "I need to be alone right now, please. The both of you need to leave." Bryce comes up to her and kisses her cheek.

"You know where I'll be if you need me." Lynn nods at him, and turns her attention to Cullen.

"Please let me explain." Cullen begs, and Lynn shakes her head.

"No, I heard you loud and clear. There are exceptions, people who deserve to have their minds destroyed, in you opinion. How long will it be before you think me among them?" Cullen opens his mouth to say something, but Lynn cuts him off. "You need to leave, I need to be alone." Lynn says, trying to make herself sound stronger than she feels. Cullen nods at her, a look of despair on his face that makes her heart stop. Lynn turns away and listens to him leave as she silently cries.


End file.
